


1001

by 2am_reflections



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angsty?, Bottom Lexa, F/F, Protective Clarke, Slow Updates, kinda fluffy tho, puppy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_reflections/pseuds/2am_reflections
Summary: If i took a part of you with me, does that mean I am a part of you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hallo this story is inspired from the comic winter woods i changed some of the plot but the main story line might just be the same. Hope y'all like it! :)

_Once upon a time, there lived an alchemist, a famous one.._

_His life was full of happiness and joy. Everyday was like a new adventure for him. It was, indeed, as one day he met this beautiful woman when he was walking around the village. The first time they met was, magical. It's like something just clicked right away._

_Day by day passed as he grew more and more in love with the pretty lady. All that lead to the day he finally had the courage to ask for her hand in marriage._

_"Life couldn't be more perfect." he once thought when his wife told him that she was pregnant with their child. He was smiling so big, that he might split his face into two. He hugged his wife tight while whispering 'thank you' over and over again._

_Sadly,_

_That happiness didn't last long.._

_It was time for their child to be born, but it seemed that fate says otherwise. The day he was waiting for, turned into the day that scarred his heart forever._

_He lost both his wife and child on that day._

_Overwhelmed by sadness, the alchemist hid himself deep within his castle, not spending even a day to go out and enjoy what the world had to offer. With tears streaming down his face, he stayed inside his room wallowing himself in his own pity._

_One day, as he sat alone in his gloom, he decided to do something._

_"That's it! I'll make a family."_

One late  _night, when no one was around. He headed to the cemetery and took several corpses from fresh graves. He cut their bodies and tried to assemble the pieces from the body to create a "daughter"._

_Each of his attempts failed as he was able to create a "daughter", yet the "daughter" didn't have a heart._

_"You are nothing but a puppet.." he whispered._

_He was discouraged but it seemed that his failure just added more fuel to the fire. He wanted to make a family and he would do it, no matter what happened._

_In order to give the "daughter" a heart, he opened her chest over and over again. Each time, the number of scars on her body increased._

_He spent a great deal of time with his failed creation, and eventually became an old man._

_After finishing his 1000th attempt, he thought:_

_"It seems that it was not easy to give a person a heart."_

_He decided to make the 1001st attempt his last._

_He looked at his creation on the operating table and said,_

**_"If only you have a heart..I would accept you gladly as my daughter._ **

**_I would share all my joys and sorrows with you, we would play together on the outside till the sun goes down and it was time for dinner.._ **

**_I would read you stories and kiss you goodnight,_ **

**_I would answer all your question and we would be happy together,_ **

**_And you would call me, father.._ **

**_But you, don't have a heart and for that, you were nothing but a puppet, as you are forbidden to call me your father..."_ **

_The "daughter" on the table simply gazed up at him with her cold, emotionless eyes._

_And so the 1001st experiment began._

_A long time had passed, as the heavy snowfall that seemed like it could cover the world finally ended._

_The "daughter" went over to the alchemist's room, who was fast asleep._

_"Master, are you sleeping?"_

_She called him a thousand times, and yet he didn't seem to listen, he wouldn't wake up._

_The sight of the old man laying there and the cold feeling of his skin felt very strange for the "daughter"._

_At that time, she didn't know what death was.._

_She thought that her master was in a very deep sleep._

_She held his hand in hers and looked at him for a long time. Tears was falling from her eyes. She didn't understand why, but the tears would not stop falling as she could feel it streaming down her cheeks._

_She held his cold hand against her cheek and softly whispered to him:_

_"Wake up- please..Wake up-_

_Please wake up, father..."_

_The alchemist's_ **_1001_ ** _st experiment,_

_was a success._


	2. :1

**_May 4th, 1945_ **

**_Neuschwanstein castle_ **

_"I know it's a shot in the dark, but it feels like we're on to something big."_

_"I think we may find an ERR record."_

***A document listing artwork stolen by the Nazis task forces.(Einsatzstab Reichsleiter Rosenberg)**

_"Take a lot of pictures."_

_"Alright!"_

_"Amazing"_

_"huh?"_

_"Looks!"_

_"what the- is she alive?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"Let's get close-"_

_"AHHHH"_

_"What was that??"_

_"Where is she?!!"_

_"Where-"_

It was the last thing that could be heard  as the video blurred and stopped.

==========

Present Day

She was sitting in a pure white room when suddenly the sound of a door opening could be heard. Looking up, she started to unbutton her shirt before the figure stopped her.

"No, don't. I'm not here to do that today."

"Here wear this. We need to go."

She just looked at him blankly as he gave the coat to her. Seeing her unresponsive state, the man put the coat over her shoulder then quickly button it up.

"Come on follow me. You're getting out of here."

The sound of footsteps seemed so loud against the heavy silence before them.

"Get in the car."

She nodded slowly and got into the passenger seat as the man stepped his foot on the gas as soon as she closed the door.

She looked outside the window the whole ride. Everything seemed so lively and intriguing for her. The colour and the lights that seemed to paint the world outside, was so fascinating for her eyes. As the car passed a cafe, her eyes was locked on a person. Sparkling bright that she couldn't take her eyes off of the person. They looked so happy and alive.

"El-07.."

"El-07!"

The man shouted to her. The sound kinda brought her back to the reality from the daydream she just experienced.

"Listen to me very well, starting now you're free.."

"You could go wherever you want or meet whoever you want to see and no one is going to stop you now... But, your freedom comes with a price. Along with that freedom comes a lot of responsibility. The pain that you've been through so far may be nothing to worry about. So I'm telling you, no, I'm begging you, not to trust anyone."

There's no one out there who was willing to offer kindness without any intention of their own. So don't ever trust someone just because they smile at you. Oka-"

"Lincoln."

"Can I trust you?"

"No, not even me."

The rest of the rides was spent in total silence after that.


End file.
